


Blush

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Nami didn’t need to use words to flirt with Ichiji - in fact, she preferred it that way.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 13 [SFW] - Flirting**

From across the bar, Nami could feel him. Ichiji had mentioned going out with his brothers, as she was going out with Robin, but ending up at the same place had been a complete coincidence. Even without seeing him, she knew he was there. It was impossible not to feel his hunger prickling at every inch of her skin. That same intense hunger from the first time they’d met. For Nami, it was flattering to know he still wanted her now as badly as he had then.

Nami flagged the bartender down when he passed by, darting here and there with glasses and bottles in his arms. “Whiskey, neat. For the red-haired gentleman down there.” She tilted her head to indicate the direction she’d felt him staring. “Just put it on my tab, please.”

Nodding, the bartender darted off, leaving Nami to chat with Robin - coming right back with a glass of rosé, delicately pink and sweet-smelling. Nami leaned on the bar as she took a sip, arching her back slightly and straining her chest against the black dress she’d slipped into for the evening.

There was that hunger again.

She couldn’t see him, especially as the bar became more and more packed, but she could feel his eyes on her now and again. Nami punctuated every glance she felt with a laugh and a toss of her hair. She’d turn her back towards the bar, crossing one long, slender leg over another. Little things she knew he loved. Robin knew full well what she was up to, and would give Nami a knowing glance every time a new drink came her way.

The gestures were small, and they’d do the trick. What she really wanted was to plant small kisses along his jawline, grab his ass, whisper incendiary remarks into his ear (such as -  _ Where are my panties? _ The answer?  _ I’ve slipped them into your pocket) _ . Things that made him stand up straighter, squaring his shoulders as the tiniest pinch of a flush touched at his cheeks. But there would be time for that after her evening with Robin.

And after all, she’d have to walk right past him to get to the door.


End file.
